Scientists associated with the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center and professionals within the University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee (UWM) School of Education will establish a collaborative relationship with several Milwaukee metropolitan schools. The long range objective is to develop a significant program to enhance the quality of the curriculum and instruction for students enrolled in middle school Life Science. There are two primary thrusts. The first involves the creation of a number of experiment modules that relate to the biomedical content of the course and which are designed to stimulate inquiry-based learning. At their center is the utilization of non-mammalian organisms in the classroom. Enrichment is provided with interactive videotape/CD-ROM materials that engage students with subject matter that cannot be brought into their classrooms. The second emphasis provides in-service teachers with a network of support that increases their knowledge, understanding, and ability to conduct laboratory experiments. It also offers pre-service teachers in training an opportunity to develop a strong foundation in life science. The Specific Aims are: A) to provide teachers with a suite of fully developed modules that emphasize hands-on, modern biomedical science; B) to surround the modules with support materials that utilize information technology; C) to provide a scientific community for teachers through workshops and meetings; D) to enhance the ability of teachers to facilitate critical thinking among students; E) to support teachers in distance learning, including interactions with scientists, teachers, and inter-classroom communication; F) to encourage female and minority interest and success in science; G) to initiate a model program to enhance life science education for pre-service teachers; and H) to provide thorough evaluation of the effectiveness of these aims.